The Funeral
by Heart'sgem
Summary: Sora is dead, and there is going to be a funeral. Things get weird when the organization is invited... A one shot.


**Hello again! For people that have read Courage, this is NOT the sequal. It is an all-new story. I do not own the characters in Kingdom Hearts. Hope you enjoy this one shot!**

_Dear Organization 13,_

_We proudly present this invitation to you guys (and girl) to the funeral of the beloved 'keyblade master', Sora. He died due to an ambush of unexpected heartless heartless. It will be held tomorrow at the keyblade graveyard. We hope that you will be able to join us._

_Riku and Kairi_

I looked at the letter in surprise. Saix had given it to me this morning. Why anyone wanted me to come to my enemy's funeral, I had no idea.

I summoned a meeting. I was already in my super tall chair. Saix joined shortly after. The rest of the organization gradually came in as well.

"I have an announcement to make," I said. "Sora is dead, and we invited to his funeral."

"What?" I looked over and saw Axel. Of course he would complain. "How can he be dead?"

"The letter I received said that he died due to 'an ambush of heartless heartless.'" I looked at the organization with my gold eyes. I was told that they were intimidating. "Which one of you sent heartless to him?"

"Oopsie," said Xigbar. He grinned at me. "I didn't mean to send _that_ many heartless at him. I thought the kid could handle them."

I sighed. "Well then we should go, since we killed him. It is being held tomorrow. I want all of you here by nine."

"AWW. I wanted to sleep in with Mr. Teddy Bear!" Demyx was pouting. Not that I cared.

Saix glared at him. "You are not _supposed_ to sleep in. You will be obliterated if you continue to slack off in this organization."

Demyx straightened up. "I will be there. I was just joking."

_Lier. _I glanced at him and then I looked back towards everyone. "You are dismissed."

Saix left first. He was too hard working, compared to everyone else, but it was nice not to have to worry about things. The rest of the organization gradually summoned their portals and left. The only one that stayed was Roxas. Great. I hated answering his questions.

He looked at me. "Will I die now as well?"

Wow. What a drama fanatic. I looked at him. "No. You are not connected to Sora." We had found a way to separate him from Sora a few years back. He didn't have feelings anymore, which was nice. Feelings were a nuisance. "You should go and complete your mission for today."

He heaved a sigh. "If you say so." He summoned a portal and left.

I summoned a portal and went into it. I wanted to fight some heartless. I would think about the funeral later.

…

At nine the next day everyone was in their big chairs again. I was glad they were all here. I didn't want to wait for anyone.

"The funeral will be at the keyblade graveyard. If someone doesn't know where that is, speak up now."

No one said anything, thank darkness. I summoned my portal and a minute later I was at the keyblade graveyard.

The invitation didn't have a time on it, so I figured that it was an all-day thing. The only ones here at the moment was the organization, Kairi and Riku, of course, 'King' Mickey, and three kids from Destiny Islands. Now that I thought about it, this was really awkward. I don't know what I am supposed to do here! Everyone here would hate us. I walked up to Kairi, Riku, and Mickey. I smiled at them and hoped that I wasn't _too_ evil looking.

"Thank you for inviting us. I am sorry for your loss. He was a strong person." My inner pride was hissing at me. He was _not_ that strong. And I wasn't sorry to see him go.

Kairi smiled awkwardly. I guess she just realized how weird this was. "Thank you." She turned back towards Riku and Mickey and started whispering.

I was _so_ tempted to kill them. How _dare_ they ignore me and talk behind my back! I barely held back the temptation. I would get back at them later. I went back towards my loyal subjects.

"Be _nice,_" I said. I glared at each of them. "Don't kill anyone. We don't know how many people are going to be here. You can observe this world in case we need to come here again. Understood?"

They all nodded and went in separate directions. As they went I heard Demyx whisper a little too loudly to Xigbar. "What was the first thing the superior asked us to do again?" Ignoring him, I looked at Kairi. She was eyeing me suspiciously. I turned away before she thought I was going to do something evil, and went to look for Sora's keyblade.

It took me a while, and when I found it, Xigbar and Demyx were standing guiltily next to it. It was spray painted so that it looked like an art pallet with a bunch of colors on it. I sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

Xigbar spoke first. "We could hide it somewhere." He smiled at me.

"That is our only option at the moment. Hide it in your cloak for now."

Xigbar handed it to Demyx and smirked. "Seniority rules."

"Aww man!" Demyx reluctantly took it and put it inside of his cloak.

"We have to make sure that no one sees that, okay?" I looked at them with a glare. Demyx stepped back in fright, but Xigbar smiled back. Jerk.

"No prob, right Dem?" Since when has Xigbar called him Dem? I had to admit, it was easier to say then Demyx. He looked at Xigbar and smiled. Demyx looked back at me.

"It will be safe," he promised. I sighed and started walking back to where the main event was located.

By then, sadly, everyone that was invited was there. All of Sora's Disney friends were there. And weirdly, all of the evil Disney characters were there. Whoever made the invite list was drunk or delusional when he/she did it. All of the evil characters were standing awkwardly in a group away from the rest of everyone. I didn't go towards them. They were too weird.

Kairi was looking very suspicious. She was squinting at me. I smiled happily, well, about as happily as I could, and went towards some of the other organization members gathered. Everyone was there except for Xigbar and Demyx. I was still smiling, and the organization members were looking at me strangely.

"What?" I looked at them.

"Umm…" Saix shuffled his feet.

"You look like a nasty, scheming lion when you smile." Axel smirked.

My smile turned into an evil glare. He smiled at me. Was Xigbar teaching other members how to smile like that? It was getting on my nerves.

"Okay everyone! We are starting the ceremony. It will take place at Sora's keyblade." Riku's voice spread throughout the graveyard. I looked around, and I was relieved to see that Demyx and Xigbar were coming back. Demyx didn't look like he was carrying anything. I looked at him with curiosity. He winked back. Weirdo. Why did I even recruit him? He didn't _do_ anything.

We all headed towards Sora's keyblade. Well, where it _should_ be. It wasn't there now… I got more and more edgy the closer we got to it. Luckily, Kairi wasn't looking at me. She was in the front of the line leading the good Disney characters. I was behind them, leading the evil ones.

Kairi gasped when we arrived at where Sora's keyblade was. It was gone. I tried to act surprised, but it was hard. You know, I don't have feelings. Kairi fell on the ground and started crying. Riku went down next to her to comfort her.

Ookkkaayyy. I looked around. I groaned when I saw the spray-paint cans. I glared at Demyx and Xigbar, but they pretended not to notice.

Kairi was talking. Well, sniffling. "Why? Why can't you come back, Sora? And now, I don't even have your keyblade. I never told you goodbye. If only you could come back! I don't care how you would look."

"That can happen." A person walked up to her from the evil group. It wasn't a Disney character. I didn't know _who_ it was. He had a long black mustache, and he was bald. He had red eyes, which was kind of weird. He was wearing a red cloak that looked just like ours. I would get him to pay later for copying it. He had a smile on his face. But it was evil. It almost matched my evil look.

Kairi looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. "How? I will do anything."

He looked up. "I have the power to reincarnate anyone. I will not charge you for it. I never do. Would you like me to reincarnate Sora?"

"Yes. Yes!" Kairi was looking very pleased.

Riku was looking skeptical, but he didn't say anything against it. "What do you need?"

The stranger smiled. "Nothing." He summoned a portal that was red, and once again, it looked_ exactly _like ours. I would have to talk to him later about that. He held out his hand, and a golden retriever came out. It was just a puppy. It was kind of cute.

"Kairi!" I almost jumped up. The puppy had _talked,_ and it sounded exactly like Sora. It ran up to her and jumped on her shoulder. It started licking her. Gross.

Kairi looked like she was going to burst with joy. I guess it actually was the reincarnation of Sora. Weird. But now I was mad. I wanted him to stay dead. Not come back! Maybe if I killed the stranger, Sora would die. I ran at him.

He smiled at me and flicked out his hand. I felt a sharp pain where my heart should be. I looked at him in anger, and then there was blackness.

…

I woke up groggy. I looked around. I saw feet, so I looked up. Weird. Everyone seemed taller. Everyone was staring at me like I died and came back to life.

I looked at Saix and glared. "What is it?"

He looked at me in pity. "Well, you died."

"I _died?_ How am I alive?"

He looked down. "We asked the stranger to reincarnate you."

I glared harder. "So what am I?"

He shuffled his feet. "Umm…Look for yourself." He gestured towards a pool next to us.

I shuffled to it. It was weird to walk. I heard people giggling behind me. If it was a member of the organization, they would get it.

I looked in the pool and saw…a _rabbit._ I rose my front paw. The reflection did the same. This was _so_ embarresing. At least Sora was something nice. But, a rabbit? I am _evil._ I can't be a bunny. At least I still had my golden eyes. I was white, and I had a mini organization cloak on. I was _cute_. This was too weird.

I summoned my portal. At least I could still do that. I hopped into it with the last of my dignity. I heard the rest of the organization summoning theirs as well.

When I got to The Castle That Never Was, I went into Zexion's room. When he came in, I swear that he was going to get a heart attack, even though he didn't have one. I was sitting on his bed glaring at him.

"Make me seem like a human, or else you will be eliminated."

"You could be nice." He frowned and held out his arm.

I still _felt_ like a rabbit. But when I looked down, I was a regular human. I stood up.

I walked to the door and summoned a portal. On the way out, I muttered, "Thanks." I walked in the portal and arrived at the room with the tall chairs. I sat down in mine and thought. I wanted to kill that stranger, but I didn't have the skill. I sighed. I guess that I would just have to like this for the rest of my life. I didn't mind, since I still looked like a human. Hopefully someone else would get him. For now, I had to focus on destroying the keyblade masters…

**Yeah. I know. It is a weird story. My neighbor, owlwhisper, made up the plot. All she did was a few ideas, though. I actually made up a lot of the stuff. But not the reincarnation thing. That was her. All of it. I do NOT see Xemnas as a bunny. Anyway, I tried to make it good, and I even made it long. Please review and tell me what you thought about this experiment. I would really appreaciate it!**


End file.
